disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nobuyuki Sugou/@comment-50.5.231.30-20180805215111/@comment-50.5.231.30-20180812224626
Time to explain um... Kirito defeats the game everyone goes home, but there’s a problem, upbeat hundreds and thousands of people minus the several thousands who died um... about roughly two hundred never woke up and no one knows why, it turns out that this character Nobuyuki in real life is like a CEO of a rival company to the company that made Sword art online and that company obviously crash and burned when it turns out the CEO was a phsycopath so he took up the pieces and sort of... kinda like that guy did in lost world Jurassic park wear after Jurassic park crash and burns he took over his uncle’s company and decided “I’m going to take a few gigs and build another park in San Diego what could possibly go wrong?” Um... but it’s much more sinister than that, this guy has created another virtual reality world called ALFheim and it’s theme is like Norse mythology and everything um... but he hacked into the system of Sword Art and made it so that when the game was defeated and all of the digital versions of people consciences were returned to their bodys, this virus would have lashed on to several on them and diluted through to them directly into ALFhiem instead and the reason why is he’s wanting to experiment on them, he’s wanting to.... the whole video game is just a cover he’s not trying to make money off of the video game he’s actually doing is that he’s using these two hundred um personality’s consciences that he now has trapped in this game to experiment on them to see what he can do like this is someone’s consciences essentially they’re still slow but in a digitized format can you hack that? can you hack a person soul? Could you put a virus in there? Could you brainwash it? If you do something to it would that influence the body could yo do a mind-over matter? thing, and he’s going to do this and sell it to the highest bidder whether that’s a government or um terrorist organization or what he’s just gonna sell it to the highest bidder so already he’s a complete douch bag! That’s not the reason I hate him! The reason I hate him is that in real life it turns out he’s friends with Asuna’s father, I told ya it was gonna be a long tensions ok! Um .... he is friends with Asuna’s father and he has arranged and made it look like that Asuna’s... he made documents to make it look like Asuna had agreed before she entered Sword Art Online that when she came of age she would marry him... but obviously that’s not real and now that she’s coming of a legal age like a 18 still in a coma the idea is that there going to be legally married at that point and the reasons he’s doing this is that he will inerrant her father’s money because her father is a rich man ext ext and the very first scene we free him in he comes in ... Kirito was visiting her at the hospital the father knows full whell “oh you were friends with her in that world you helped her out of course you can come to the hospital” so he’s visiting her at the hospital then this guy comes in he’s polite leaves flowers and said “oh I knew her when she was growing up because I worked with her father” and by the way he’s like 30 something by the way he’s like twice her age, and when the father leaves as soon as he’s gone, he gets really fucking creepy and he just Starts making out with unconscious Asuna’s body and when Kirito flips the fuck out and I did the same thing with him to I flipped out he essentially like threatens him and says that he can’t comeback anymore and it’s essentially it implies this continues on and he just uses her unconscious body for whatever he likes and my reaction to this guy is “what the fuck is wrong with you!?” And that’s why I don’t like him